The Untold Truths
by ParanormalAddicted
Summary: After leaving Edward at the end on New Moon, Jake and Bella are now married. But history repeats itself as Edwards meets there daughter. War has errupted as the treaty is broken and the Volturi return. Who will survive the blood shed. Full summary inside.


**Soon after returning from the Volturi, Bella leaves Edward not being able to trust him anymore and she is ready to move on with her life. Finding her true love in Jacob they have a family together but this perfect family unit is ready to crack. Their eldest Olivia seeks adventure and is fed up with the same old life. Times are changing and Olivia see's more than a challenge in the bronzed hair boy that she keeps meeting. **

**The most complicated triangle we have seen set has been set in motion. War is erupting at both sides, as the treaty is broken and the Volturi return to see Bella has in-fact been changed into a vampire. Forks has just become deadly and it is now a matter of survival. Who will still be alive to see the sunrise as blood is shed? **

**This is a world of lies and deceit, so is there any room for true love?**

**Welcome to Untold Truths.**

I do not own twilight :'( sadly all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and always will.

A huge thanks to my Golden Vampire Eyes she who was amazing in getting this chapter edited!

_A/N: This will be the only chapter in Bella's POV_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Prologue

B.P.O.V

Never before had I felt so trapped, so confined and alone. My heart was erratic; beating so fast I thought it was going to fly out of my chest. My heavy eyes drooped trying to drag me to sleep, but I had fought with all my will to stay awake, I had to think. He just sat there the entire time, carved out of stone. He stared straight ahead at the seat in front of him, never shifting his gaze. I looked in the same direction trying to figure out what was so interesting. Edward hadn't said another word to me since we had taken our seats on the plane, his mind wandered far away from where we sat. Probably though it was the better that way. The more distance we kept the easier it was for me to handle him leaving me again, _if_ I could handle it again. My eyes drifted once again to look around the plane, trying desperately to think of anything than the fast approaching future. I watched as the flight attendants went past wearing their dull blue and off-white uniforms, carrying stale smelling food to every passenger on board, with the exception of two. I tried to watch the on board movie but the screen was too far away for me to see clearly and listening to it was pointlessly for the baby crying a couple of rows behind us. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward move to stare out of the frost covered window before sighing heavily, closing his eyes and leaning back on the chair. Glancing behind me I saw Alice doing the exact same thing her eyes tightly shut leaning back in the uncomfortable chair. I wanted to scream '_Will someone please talk to me!', _but I wasn't even sure they would hear me. I squeezed my temples before resting my hand on the arm rest and taking a sip of the overly sweet coke, the sugar and caffeine were the only two things that kept me awake as my mind pleaded with me to let it rest and that everything would sense in the morning. If only I could have believed that. When I was close to giving in and letting sleep drift over me, Edward began to trace random patterns over and over my the back of my hand leaving icy trails of fire across my skin. As I opened my eyes I saw that he was looking at me with such intensity that it made me feel self conscious. My heart stepped up a gear which was what I really didn't need. He moved his right hand from his lap and ever so delicately cupped my cheek like I was the most precious thing in the world. On instinct I leaned into his hand, the coldness it carried felt so comforting, so familiar. His thumb traced the pattern of my lips over and over. Such a simple gesture meant the world to me. However the whole time I kept thinking

'_Why is he doing this to me, making it so much more difficult for me to let go?_

_'_Going against my better judgment I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, drowning in his sweet scent.

'_God they should bottle this stuff,' _I thought to myself.

"Bella please say something."

My eyes flew open in shock unsure if he had actually spoken since the words had been just a whisper.

"Please," he breathed.

I looked at him stunned and tried to remember how to form words."I-I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me what you're thinking..."I took his hand and removed it from my cheek and entwined our fingers together keeping my eyes locked on them as I spoke.

"I'm trying to believe that all this is real, that I really flew to Italy and survived the impossible. Also that you," I paused for a moment to catch my breath. "That you are really here." He breathed a slow, sad sigh.

"Bella I...yes that all really did happen and I am only here _alive_ because of you," he pulled my hand from his and rested his head in his hands. "If I just hadn't been so stupid you wouldn't have had to gone through any of that."

It seemed like he had spoken his last words more to himself than me. There was a long uncomfortable silence before he finally spoken again."This is all my fault I should have never have left you but I didn't think I had any other choice."

He lifted his head and cupped my face in his hands resting his forehead against mine.

"I lied and I'm so sorry...so...so...sorry" he whispered his cool breath caressing my face.

"Edward I don't understand, lied about what?" My breathing was ragged.

"I lied when I left you and have done every single day since then. The day I left was the worst day of my entire existence, as you were the only thing that made life worth living," he paused for a moment before continuing. "The day I left you apart of me died, my still heart was torn to shreds as I saw the look in your eyes that showed me you were believing everything word that I said."

"It never made sense for you to want to be with me," I whispered more to myself than him.

Slowly my brain began to work again and I realized what he was telling me.

"Hold on a minute..._you lied to me_?"

"Of course I lied, I had to lie. The very thought that I could ever stop loving you is unthinkable."

I just stared at him wide eyed as I tried to make sense of what he was telling me.

"I thought I was doing the right thing giving you the chance at normal _human_ life, you didn't need me destroy that chance for you."

"You lied to me." Somehow those were the only words I could say.

"Bella you have to understand I thought..."

"You thought what Edward? You thought that you could just pack up and leave and suddenly my life would be back to the way it was," I hissed. I soon realized I had spoken to loudly as people began to turn and look at us, so I kept my voice low from there on in.

"Edward I _loved _you, don't you have any idea what that means? It meant I would do anything for, you were my whole world...I looked at you in awe," I shook my head in total disbelief. "When you left me I not only lost you but I lost _everything,_ the whole life I had planned out for myself. Now you are trying to tell me that I went through hell and back all because you lied. How can you expect me to believe this?"

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't..."

"You didn't what? Bother to consider my feelings or ask me how _I_ felt."

Tears spilled down cheeks but Edward tenderly wiped them away. Somehow I gained enough courage to look up into his eyes and what I saw nearly destroyed me. Bottomless pools of loss and aching sadness. An almost perfect mirror image to how I felt inside. His own breathing was ragged and I was almost positive that if he were still human he would be in the same tearful mess I was. I closed my eyes and lent against his hand and just for a second I could believe that everything was fine. But I knew it wasn't. The hole in my heart was still there festering away ready to rip itself open at any giving moment. Neither spoke for a long time after that but the silence grew yet again uncomfortable. Edward was the one to finally break the silence.

"Bella..." He took one slow breath before undoing my seatbelt and lifting me into his lap. He cradled me in his arms clutching me to his chest while I buried my face in the crook of his neck. Gently he hummed my lullaby in my ear and I tried to hold myself together. Never before had I been happier that Edward could read my mind as I need this time to think. So many thoughts were flying through my head at once that I couldn't think straight I needed fresh air to breath but that wasn't an option. Then one thought came into my head that made everything seem so clear;_ 'how badly have I hurt the people around me for him...?'Jake..._I opened my eyes and sat up and looked at Edward's glorious face. He was here but not real, to perfect to be true, just a fantasy. I reached out and touched his satin smooth cheek and at once his smouldering charcoal eyes open looking directly into mine. My breath caught in my throat and my heart was aching of the truth. Right then I was realising what I should have realized long ago. Love meant two completely different things to me and Edward, and he was not what I needed in my life. He was the untouchable dream and Jake was the solid rock, always constant and always there. I sighed heavily and felt the tears whelm up in my eyes again.

"Bella." I looked away from Edward eyes but he tilted my chin up. "Bella please look at me I have spent to long without your beautiful face."

"Edward I'm...sorry...so, so sorry" I whispered under my breath.

"Bella you have nothing to apologize for, absolutely nothing, I am the one that destroyed everything we had but if you give me that chance I want to make it right. To prove to you that you are my whole world."

His kind words were absolutely killing me and then he asked me:

"Am I to late Bella?"

I stared down at the blue carpeted floor of the plane.

"Yes," I whispered though I nearly choked on the I stood from his lap and sat down on the aisle seat leaving one space between us...a space that might have been a million miles apart from the way we acted. The silence that surrounded us was deafening. I could already feel part of heart beginning to break but something at the back of mind kept telling that leaving him was the right thing to do. If we were meant to be together then why would we have gone through all that sorrow and agony in the first place? Even if we were together this would always be our downfall, always in the back of our minds and always plaguing our hearts.

* * *

It was a long time before we finally touched down in Seattle and it felt like an even longer one to Port Angeles. We still barely spoke, only simple, pleasant words and gestures as Edward was always the gentleman. As we exited the airplane, Alice moved ahead of us, leaving me and Edward to awkwardly walk side by side. Neither of knowing what to say or whether or not we should even say anything. As we became nearer the exit I spotted his family in the distance, the whole family together just as I remembered them, a picture of pure beauty. Alice had already reached them and had her arms wrapped around Jaspers tall frame. Esme was the first to reach us and she wrapped her arms around me in a motherly embrace repeating over and over in my ear:

"Thank you."

The whole family came over to give me a hug, even Rosalie, each thanking me for saying their son or brother. But I was so tired that most of it passed in a blur until Esme began to lead me out of the airport. As I glanced around I noticed no one had followed, Esme wanted to talk to me in private.

"Alice has already told us," She started. "That you have chosen not to be with Edward anymore. I can understand why after that pain I saw him in and I can only assume you were the same. But the connection you two had, are you positive about giving it all up?"

It took a couple of long seconds before I was finally ready to answer.

"...Time is a funny thing I guess," I nervously ran a hand through my hair. "At first it felt like I could never get over him, that there was no life worth living without him there. But then I found hope and my own personal 'sun'. It felt like I could breathe again and the things that have happened...just too much has changed Esme. I love him, I know that a part of me will _always_ _love_ him but I believe in fate and if we were meant to be we wouldn't have had to go through that."

Esme stopped walking and turned to look at me and pulled me into another hug.

"Maybe your right but...I have never seen him look at another the way he looks at you...I just..."

I buried my face in the crook of her neck revealing in the comfort of her cool embrace.

"He will find someone else," I said. "He deserves to have someone and be happy; I'm just not that someone."

There was a long drawn out pause before Esme started walking again and I noticed that those three cars were lined up right outside. Carlisle's Mercedes, Rosalie's convertible...and the Volvo.

"Edward is going to drive you home," Esme said.

"What? No, Esme, I can't," I babbled.

"Trust me you to deserve a proper goodbye."

* * *

To say the journey home was awkward would be the understatement of the century, neither of us spoke leaving a tense atmosphere between us. So I stared out of the window watching the buildings turn into the dense greenery of Forks. I never thought that it would happen but the sight of trees, moss and all things green was _actually _comforting. We reached Charlie's house in what felt like less than an hour and this was when Edward finally spoke to me.

"Charlie isn't home yet, can I come in? I think we should talk."

A lump formed at the back of my throat making me unable to speak so I nodded instead. In a flash Edward was opening the car door for me and helping me out. I found my spare key at the bottom of my bag and opened the door walking into the familiar surroundings. Edward closed the door behind him and followed me in the sitting room; he took a seat on the couch and gestured for me to sit beside him. As I sat down not once did he lift his charcoal gaze from me, as if he thought at any moment I could just disappear from his sight?

"I don't know how to saw this....I..." he mumbled.

I stared at him, totally confused for the millionth time that day.

"Bella I don't know how I am meant to even consider leaving you again, I don't know if I can..."

"Edward you _are _going to have to leave me but I promise this time it won't be the same as the last," I said.

"How can you know?" he asked staring down at the floor.

"As this time we get a goodbye."

His gaze shot back up to look at me.

"I don't see how that will make a difference Bella. I love you and always will. How is a goodbye meant to change all of that?"

"A goodbye symbolizes the end of something, last time we never ended it. You never gave me the choice that was taken out of my hands." I sighed heavily and looked away from his intense gaze. "This time it has to be the end as I can't keep going through this, all the lies and all that pain...what was it worth? A few months of my life that I can never get back?"

Edward slid along the couch so that he sitting right beside me, his sudden presence sent my heart into overdrive and I'm sure he noticed.

"Edward...I was broken when you left me and I need you to understand this. What happened between us has changed me and I don't know if things could ever go back to the way that they were."

"Bella I know that-"

"Shh...Please let me finish," I placed my hand over his mouth.

He pressed his lips to my palm and took me hand and held it tight.

"I can't live in fear of ever going through that again. Every time I look into your eyes I see what we both went through and I know I won't be able to forget that. So the only way for us to move forward is to let each other go and move on with our lives. Do you know what I mean?" I asked.

Edward slowly nodded and let go of my hand. He ran his hand through his already messy hair and in that moment I saw the mirror of myself. I saw all the pain that I was feeling mirrored in him and that was truly heart breaking. He stood gracefully from the chair and looked like he was getting ready to leave.

"Charlie will be home soon, you have enough to deal with as it is so I better get going."

I watched him walk start to walk away before something suddenly snapped in me and I ran after him.

"Edward!" I yelled and stumbled my way into the hall.

At once he turned around and seconds later his arms were wrapped around me, his lips crashing into mine. The kiss said everything that we couldn't say; it told a million stories and emotions, something that we both needed. I tangled my fingers his soft hair, as his fingers trailed up and down my spine. I could already feel the tears pouring down my cheeks and with a gasp of breath we broke apart. Edward rested his forward against mine and cupped my face in my hands, wiping away all of my tears.

"Is this really still goodbye Bella?"

"It has to be," I whispered not being able to find my voice.

He pressed his lips to my forehead once more, before stepping out of my arms. He moved with human slowness and just as he reached the door I whispered the words I hadn't truly admitted to myself in so long.

"I love you."

Even though I spoke these words quietly I knew he had heard me.

* * *

I watched and waited until the Volvo was completely out of sight before I moved away from the porch. Slowly I walked up the stairs, each painful step drenched in my own sadness. Tears were already flowed down my cheeks. I stumbled my way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I caught sight of myself in the mirror and barely recognized myself. My eyes looked sore and red, my usually pale skin covered in red patches from near constant crying for the past hour and my hair resembled more of a birds nest. Quickly I undressed and stepped into the warm, calming water of the shower and there I finally broke down. I sunk down into the shower, brought my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms tightly around them. I sat there sobbing my heart out until the water ran cold and my chest didn't ache as _much_ anymore. Eventually the water was too cold for me to be able stand so I turned it off and climbed out; wrapping a warm bath towel around myself having forgot to bring anymore clothes in with me. I walked at a slow, sombre pace into my bedroom. I put on my favourite comfy sweats and a holey t-shirt before scraping my damp hair back into a pony tail. Just in time for hearing Charlie enter the house.

"Bella?" he shouted up the stairs in a weary voice.

"Yeah dad I'm up here." I called back walking back to the top of the stairs.

It took a couple of seconds for him to finally reply and switch to '_angry dad mode'_.

"Where have you been young lady?"

I walked carefully down the stairs so not to trip and fall flat on my face as that really just would have been the icing on the cake.

"Well?" He asked again, his arm folding across his chest.

"Does it really matter," I mumbled shuffling past him into the sitting room. He stormed after me.

"Of course it _matters_; you disappear for three days with no word where you have gone or if you will even be back. I get back from Harry's funeral to have Jacob tell me that you have ran away with Alice Cullen-"

"I'm sorry dad."

Charlie obviously had had enough of my non-answers and spun me around to face him.

"Bella tell me where you went?"

"There some confusion, okay? Rosalie told Edward that I'd killed myself, which I obviously hadn't, and Edward had a sort of 'break down' so Alice dragged me with her to make sure he was alright, that was all."

Charlie put a hand on each on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bella don't lie to me; look at the mess you are in. Tell me what really happened."

"That was what had happened...it was...it was just hard seeing him again but you don't have to worry anymore, that's all over now."

Charlie's deep brown eyes bored into mine like he was trying to read my mind. Before he finally sighed and gave in.

"Come here," he said and pulled me into his arms and held me like I was a child again.

That night Charlie ordered in a take-away pizza saying that there was no need for me to cook and I didn't argue, all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and not ever climb out of it again. I was restless never sitting still until Charlie suggested that I called Jake. Which in all truth I wanted to do more than anything; I just didn't know how he was going to react to me. I picked up the phone and dialled his number but it went straight to voice mail.

"Hey Jake it's me Bella just wanted to let you know that's me back now and I really need to see or just hear your voice. So called me back, okay? Bye."

I hung up the phone and lent my head against the wall. All of my energy just felt like it was completely drained away and I had nothing left to give.

"I'm going bed, night." I called into the room.

"Night Bells see you in the morning." He called back as I wandered aimlessly up the stairs.

It took me longer than it should for me to reach my room. Once I had I clasped into my bed, completely exhausted.

* * *

The whole of the next two days I spent in bed, I just felt so emotionally drained that I just couldn't physically get out of bed even if I had tried. I had lost track of time completely even the day of the week, for all I knew it was Monday and I should have been at school doing calculus. However even if it was Charlie didn't bother me, occasionally he would come up to check on me but after a while he just left drown in my own misery. The only times he came upstairs was to tell me he was going to work, or to carry up food and drinks, not that I ate much anyway. Eventually though the walls began to feel like they were closing in on me and I couldn't stand it anymore so I left the safe haven of my room.

I showered and dressed quickly in my reliable grey sweats and a plain, blue shirt leaving my hair down not bothering to tie it back. I half dragged myself down the stairs. It must have been already evening as Charlie was already was sitting eyes glued to the TV with a can of beer on the table. I caught sight of the clock on the mantel piece and it told me it was already nine thirty. Charlie hadn't even noticed I had entered the room until I spoke to him.

"Dad what day is it?"

He glanced up at me in obvious shock that somehow –amazingly- I had made out of bed.

"Friday, you've been out cold for two and half days now."

"Oh..." I sighed and shuffled through to the kitchen.

I pulled out a chair and sat down, resting my head in my hands. Before I sat back and breathe a slow, sad.

"Jake called."

That was all it took to have me moving faster than I had in days. I stood from the chair and ran to the door way obviously tripping over the flat surface a couple of times on the way.

"What! When?" I was ready to sprint to that phone if need be.

"About an hour ago."

That meant Jacob would have to be in his house by now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked rushing past Charlie to grab my sneakers and put them on.

"Well you where still...Bella where on earth do you think you're going?" Charlie stood up and charged over to me to stop me leaving the house.

"I can't...look I'm sorry dad but I have to go."

"Bella get back here!" He yelled but I was already out the door and trudging out to my truck.

The rain was pouring down so I quickly climbed into the cold cab and gunned the engine. Just like that my reliable truck revved up to life. I think Charlie must have given up as once I had reached the truck as he hadn't followed me. I put my foot down and the truck hit its top speed and I was on my way to the reservation.

I didn't know why I felt this sudden pull to Jacob but since seeing Edward again it was like something had just clicked inside of me. Like when you see the cartoons with a light bulb above their heads. Everything just seemed to be put into perspective, Edward was fantasy but Jacob real and being near just felt...right. The rain got heavier, pounding against the ground and the wind shield. I had slow down my speed as it became increasingly harder to see, meaning it took me even longer to get to the reservation. I could have driven this route with my eyes closed I had been here so many times. Soon though, I saw the lights in the distance that I had been waiting for and slowly I pulled into the muddy drive. The lights where shining out brightly from the small house. I saw the curtains move slightly and Billy glance out of the window but he didn't really take any notice. I hadn't had the chance to pick up a sweater so I took a deep breath, opened the door and ran. I stumbled blindly through the pounding rain heading for the door. Then I saw Jacob standing there in his usual short trousers and a grey vest top. His arms hung limply at his side, and he kept looking at me like he couldn't really believe it was me. I charged straight into his warm body wrapping my arms tightly around him, needing him. He hesitated slightly before he gave in and his arms went protectively around me and he buried his face in my hair. This was what I needed, to feel comforted and truly loved. I moved back slightly but still kept my arms around him. I looked up into his deep, brown eyes and say that they were guarded, there was so much emotion hiding behind them and I wanted to know it all. Then it happened. I stood on the tip of toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. His lips were scorching against mine but they moulded together like to pieces of a jigsaw. His hand pressed against the small of my back and the other tangled in my messy hair. A small fire grew from the pit of my stomach and dispersed heat all around my body. We broke apart with a gasp and he lent his forehead against mine, breathing heavily.

"Jake I'm so, so sorry..." I whispered.

He continued to run his hand gently through my hair.

"Sorry for what?" he breathed.

"For what I put you through but I...," I closed my eyes and softly sighed. "But I hope you can forgive me because I love you and I _need_ you"

Jacob lips crashed against mine leaving me gasping for air but truly happy for once in a long time.

"I love you too," he murmured against my lips.

_...One and half years on..._

My entire body shook from nerves. Half me was so excited that I felt like bouncing up and down and the other part of me was so scared that I was ready to pass out. I kept my eyes tightly shut until Emily spun me around me my sea to face the mirror and forced me to open them. I stared at the beautiful woman in front of me and of course she stared right back. A waterfall of brown ringlets flowed down her shoulders and back, her lips full and red, rosy cheeks and cream skin and bright, chocolate eyes that lit up her entire face. I brushed away ringlet behind my ear and stood from the seat. Emily, Angela and Jacob's two sisters, Rebecca and Rachel, all looked at me with ridiculous grins on their faces. I gave them a twirl in my wedding dress and asked:

"So what do you think?"

"You look...just...amazing" Angela said rushing over to give me a hug.

When she let me go I looked down at my dress and felt myself nearly faint again. The dress was a fitted white bodice with delicate flower embroidery decorating it with a full flowing skirt gown. It was a stunning dress and it made me feel like a million dollars unfortunately because of the long train I had to wear high heels.

"_They are going to kill me,"_ I thought as I stared long and hard at the shoe box in the corner of the room.

"Bella quit growling at the shoes and sit down so I can finish your hair," Rebecca said smiling over at me.

She had only just flown in from Hawaii a couple of days earlier but instantly we had clicked since I had known her when I was younger. She was also very different from her sister. Rachel was a very closed in, protective person who didn't really know what to think of me where as Rebecca was very like Jacob exuding warmth and happiness to everyone that she met. The sisters did look alike though the same smooth russet skin, bright eyes and silky, black hair.

I took my seat and sat patiently as Rebecca added a delicate braid to the front of my hair to where the veil was going to sit.

As time ticked by my mind went into over drive wondering if I had got everything right while organizing the wedding. Remembering the romantic engagement on La Push beach then the sudden looming panic that I was getting married at nineteen! Though the idea of marriage hadn't seemed like the kiss of death I had always expected it to be but it had felt right and comfortable that was until I had to start organizing it. The never ending pile of invitations, hunting for the dream dress and location. Well the location had been easy I knew where it had to be the place where it had all started for me, La Push. That hadn't been the problem though the hardest part had came trying to turn a pebble beach into the perfect scenario for a wedding. Somehow it had been done, with the help of my team of girls and of course the Quileute wolf boys. I hadn't been allowed to see how it would look, as _apparently_ it was better as a surprise. However I had chosen the flowers, red and white roses, the seats, the sun canopy's that would cover the seats and basically everything else with Jake but the overall arrangement I wouldn't see until I actually walked down the aisle, well the beach.

Charlie's house had become the official place for all the girls to get ready and all the boys at been kicked out and sent to La Push. I had been locked in my own bedroom for the past three hours will I was primped and premed to perfection, I could have sworn I had over an inch of make up on.

I was drawn back into the real world when I felt the veil be slid into my hair then allowed to sweep down and cover my face. Rebecca swept it back to allow me to see more easily. A knock came from the door and Renee burst into the room. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around me and I could feel the energy practically buzzing through her. She stepped back but still kept a firm grip of my hands and gave me the once over.

"Bella you look just beautiful," she flung her arms back around me whispering in my ear. "I can't believe my baby is getting married."

Tears of happiness began to whelm up in her eyes but you blinked ferociously, determined not to let them over flow.

"Mum stop it you will set me off," I complained but couldn't get the ridiculous grin off of my face.

"You just grew up so fast I can't believe...woops there I go again. I just came to say goodbye Phil is here to take me to the beach."

"Okay I'll see you soon mum."

Finally she let me go and exited the room but her energy remained. I picked up my silk gloves from the dresser and slid them on. Slowly I turned to face the rest of the girls busy giving the finishing touches to their clothes and make up. They all had on the same style of dress, a one strapped fitted gown that flowed to the ground; however the colors varied from red to pink to white. I hadn't intentionally chosen the colors for any particular reason they had just seemed right for the scene of the sunset wedding. I walked over to the one small window and opened it wide open breathing in the fresh air. The summer sun was beginning to set and a sign that the wedding would be soon. I felt someone place their hand gently on my shoulder and I turned round to see my maid of honour, Angela. She was dressed in one of the red dressed her light brown hair tied in a loose bun. She smiled sweetly at me and said:

"It's time for us to go Sam's is here with the car."

Sam was Jacob's best man and we had all agreed that he would be the one to pick the girls up. Angela gave me my bouquet and I left the room behind the rest of the girls. I took one last glance at my room before leaving behind what felt like my childhood.

Sam stood in the door way dressed in a classic black and white tuxedo, his arm draped around his wife, Emily.

"Your carriage a waits," he said and gestured to the waiting car outside. I turned round to see Rebecca holding the dreaded high heels.

Seth was there waiting for us when the car stopped at the edge of the beach. He was also dressed in a tuxedo looking more like a young man than the boy that he still was. He helped me out of the car, his infectious smile as he looked at me.

"Wow look at you Bella."

"Thanks, well I'm not the only one." I gestured to the suit he was wearing.

He looked away from me blushing.

"Charlie will be here in a minute last time I saw him he was trying to calm down Renee." I laughed at his words and as he spoke Charlie appeared, the pebbles crushing at his feet. He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear;

"You look beautiful."

I saw tears shimmering in his eyes but he blinked them away before asking.

"Well are we ready to go?"

I glanced up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting, it was twilight.

"Yeah I think we are," I sighed.

"Oh no you don't," I turned around to see Rebecca with her hand on her hip and the pair of death trap in the other.

"I swear if I break my neck I am blaming you," I grabbed the strappy white shoes off of her and slid them on.

Charlie helped me to stand but that wasn't the difficult part that was trying to walk across the pebbles. Seth took out his cell and phoned the others to tell them that we were on our way. Rebecca and Rachel took the lead walking side by side in matching white dresses, next Sam and Emily went ahead then Angela and Seth. Finally it was mine and Charlie's time to move and somehow we did it and without me falling flat on my face. Soon I started to see silhouettes in the distance. Music began to play and I caught my first look at the 'dream location'. However what I saw took my breath away. A red carpet lined the way and rows on seat at the either side with canopies above to protect them from the last of the setting sun rays. Vases of flowers paved the way and as I reached the red carpet I saw that roses were scattered across. The music kicked up a full gear as I came in to view and everyone turned to face me causing me to instantly blush. I kept my gaze on Jacob the entire time. He stood there at the altar dress impeccably in his tuxedo, his russet skin glowing in the sunlight and his shining smile caused my heart to flutter.

Charlie gave me over to Jacob. I gripped his warm hands and looked up into his eyes, were I got lost in a word of possibility and happiness. I lost in my own world until I heard the priest ask for the vows. He gestured for me to go first, so I quietly cleared my throat and began.

"For us to finally get here has been a really bumpy road. When you first saw me I...you saved me Jacob and for that I am forever grateful. You are my rock, I know that I can always depend on you and I trust you with my life. You're like my own personal sun, when I ever feel down all I have to do is take a look at your smile and I can't help but smile with you. I have no idea what I would do without you I love you with all my heart and always will."

A single tear fell down Jacobs's cheek but he kept smiling at me as he began.

"Bella no words can ever describe the way I feel for you, every were I look all I see if you. You mean _more_ than the world to me, you are everything. I have come so close to losing you in the past for such stupid reasons. But today that will always stay in the past as our future begins and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

I slowly turned into a sobbing mess tears brimming over my eyes as I looked at the man I loved. Jacob lifted the veil and brushed away the tears his hands gently lingering on my face.

The priest carried on in a blur until I heard.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take the Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and love in sickness and in health?"

"I do," I sighed feeling a heavy weight be lifted from my chest.

"And do you Jacob Black take the Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish in sickness and in health?"

"I do," he replied.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jacob lips crushed into mine and he literally swept me off my feet twirling me around in the air. I could feel his smile against my lips and he gently placed me back on the ground. He kept his has hand in my, our fingers intertwined, as we turned around to face an applauding crowd full of cheers and wolf whistles. Moments flew by in blur of hugs and congratulations until a startlingly cold embrace took me by surprise. I looked down and saw Alice bouncing up and down, grinning wildly at me.

"Alice how did you...? Why are you...?"

"You think I was going to miss your wedding," she waved her hand in front of her face in feigned shock.

"No but the treaty...?"

Jake's warm breath blew in my ear as he whispered;

"Like I said I'm letting some of the past go, I knew you would have wanted them here on your wedding day."

"Them?" I asked.

Then I saw Esme and Carlisle moving their way towards us, they looked exactly the same however in the large crowd no one noticed. Esme hugged me close and so did Carlisle each telling me there congratulations. However my attention was ripped from them when I heard a dry sob in the distance and glanced towards the trees to see a flash of bronze disappear into the distance.

The night was calming down and Jacob took my hand once more and let me to the centre of the beach. 'Feels like Home' by Chantal Kreviazuk began to played as Jacob gently swayed with me in his arms. Each of the powerful lyrics staying with me.

'_There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast.'_

His hand gently grazed my stomach and he smile grew once again.

'_If you knew how I wanted someone to come along, and change my life the way you've done.'_

No one else knew why we had had to move the ceremony ahead so quickly but we did.

'_If you knew how much this moment means to me.'_

I took his hand once more and placed it to my stomach before crushing his lips once again to mine.

'_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.'_

...Ten months later...

As I walked into what would be our new bedroom, I say Jacob standing at the window a tiny bundle in his arms. He pressed his lips to our daughter's forehead gently rocking her back and forth. I walked over to them and placed my hands on Jacobs shoulder to get his attention. I glanced down to his arms and saw Olivia's bright eyes open up, to look loving up at us. Her eyes were such an unusual color a mix emerald and deep violet that only made her more beautiful. Though apart from that I thought she looked more like her father with her light russet skin tone and shock of black hair. Of course Jacob hadn't believed insisting that she was my 'double'. This was it for us our new home, our new child and our new life all just around the corner, all there for the taking.

* * *

You have to imagine this chapter is in the past as next we will be jumping ahead eighteen years as the rest of the story is told in Olivia POV or Edwards


End file.
